


Bonfire

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [7]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy lights the annual bonfire. Day 15: Bonfire
Series: Bardvent 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bardvent





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few more this year! I love you!

Raz’ul wrung his mittened hands nervously as he watched Randy set up the bonfire for the night. “I don’t know if I should trust Randy with this. I know he’s my teammate and all, but all that fire is a lot of power.”  
Symbol put a hand on Raz’ul’s shoulder. “Everyone has hidden depths, Raz’ul. I’m sure he’s got plenty of experience starting fires, there’s no reason for worry.”  
As Symbol spoke, the match in Randy’s hand came to life, the light catching in his eye. Carefully, he ignited the kindling, and the hay in the bonfire began to catch feverishly.   
“See, he’s perfectly trustworthy-“  
With a single move, a shadowy hand came out of Randy’s stomach, and doused the whole pile with oil, causing it to roar up and knock Randy back.   
“-Eddie, on the other hand, is not.”


End file.
